West Hollywood Meets Pine Valley
by bandhuswriter
Summary: This story, whose length is not determined introduces a new character into Pine Valley: Julian Maxwell with the REintroduction of a favorite character from almost ten years ago: Haley Adam Chandler's neice. Story ends in long run with a literal BLAST!


West Hollywood meets Pine Valley

_Story Synopsis:_ The following chapters belong to a story whose entire length has yet to be determined. The stories intention is to reintroduce a favorite character from almost a decade ago: Haley (Adam Chandler's niece,) and to introduce a new character into the story line (Julian Maxwell.)

_Character Breakdown:_

Haley's recent past – Finding herself in a marriage that ended in betrayal, Haley literally caught her husband in bed with another woman (name goes here) who she had suspected for too long. The confirmation came hard and sudden, where Haley was not expecting to have to move so abruptly. Of course she could've kicked him out, but she didn't want to go back to where she found _him_ in her own bed with that slut! She hadn't protected herself as well as she should have financially, but she knew she would be alright once in a new environment surrounded by trusting friends and family. She also had the upper hand in the divorce proceedings that were about to begin as soon as she could get her head cleared of the betrayal. **_As the story transpires we learn more about Haley's past ten years away from Pine Valley through her conversations with Julian, friends and family._**

Julian Maxwell's recent past – A mid-30 gay male living in West Hollywood who had been with the same boyfriend for the past three years. Met Blaine at the gym and ended up working out together – then eating together – then sleeping together – and well the next thing you know they're living together. It only took six months to do the actual move in, however, from the first night, they slept in the same bed every night. Almost a love (lust) at first sight relationship, that both of them took pretty seriously. At the time they met Julian was waiting tables at Sona and was studying some personal training. Money was good, so it was hard to leave a job you could sleep as late as you wanted to and still pay the rent in West Hollywood. It was a transition that required a nest egg to make that Julian didn't have under his belt. Blaine, however, changed that immediately. Being a doctor, Blain offered his place of free rent, any books and classes he'd need to become certified, and himself as well as a few others as clients IMMEDIATELY. Julian accepted the offer and once completed starting filling his clientele. Their relationship at this point was stronger than it had ever been, but was also in a transition stage as well. What once began as a mentor/student type of relationship had shifted into more equals. Julian was bringing in good clients and his cost had gone up so much that _he_ was making the payments on the house now. Blaine was having a difficult time with this transition, but knew they both loved each other and wanted to do whatever it took to make it through this time. Julian knew what he wanted (Blaine) and decided that a little space between the two would be best. Julian believed the theory of letting something go and if meant to be it will come back. Giving Blaine his space would result in one of two things; Blaine would come find him and bring him back home, or they would move on without each other. All Julian knew is that they hadn't had a real conversation in over six months, were down to sex once a week and a fresh start was what they needed – if not with each other then on their own. No matter how scary it sounded, Julian was in a position to make a decision that supported his own well being mentally and spiritually, and not always just following the advice of others.

_**Scene Opener: "East – West" bar on Santa Monica Blvd in West Hollywood.**_

**Chapter 1**

Haley retreats to this bar after discovering her husband in bed with (name.) She finds a little peace in a gay bar as there won't be any sexual tension to worry about. Julian enters scene as he just finished with his last client for the day and is ready for his weekly beer. Grabbing a seat next to the gorgeous little lady, he notices her eyes full of tears. Offering his ears as a neutral place she could vent, Haley thanks him and pulls herself together. Toasting their drinks with a smile, Julian orders a couple shots of tequila (as well as one for the cutie bar keep) to salute their new friendship. Haley accepts the shot and starts to open up about what had just happened to bring her here. Julian starts sharing as well his relationship with Blaine. By the time they're both done, all they want to do is get out of town. It was summer and almost all of his clients were out of the country and it was a perfect time to take a break from work as well as his "on & off" relationship he was in. Haley knew that she only could go forward with never looking back or going back to that house. Out of the city limits was all she wanted! Deciding a change of scenery is best for both of them, they order another shot and Haley retreats to the woman's room. As she returns and they do their shot, Haley brings up Pine Valley. Julian had never been, but said the thought of being "fresh meat" again sounded fun. Realizing what time it was, Julian offered his place to Haley and _instantly_ a friendship is born. After their third shot, they decide that tomorrow would be the best time to get started on their trek to Pine Valley and they grab a cab to Julian's place on the Sunset Strip.


End file.
